


Detention

by just_not_cool



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bowers Gang - Freeform, Detention, High School, M/M, Smoking, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_not_cool/pseuds/just_not_cool
Summary: The bowers gang in detention what will happen?Gay? Gay
Relationships: Henry Bowers & Patrick Hockstetter, Henry Bowers/Patrick Hockstetter, Victor Criss & Reginald "Belch" Huggins, Victor Criss/Reginald "Belch" Huggins
Kudos: 46





	1. Detention part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Any feed back is appreciated 
> 
> Part 2 coming soon

Henry bowers x Patrick Hockstetter 

Vic Criss x Belch Huggins

Warning: homophobic language 

"In you little shits" shouted Mr 'actually who the fuck is this bitch' Henry thought, giving a roll of the eyes Henry walked into the empty classroom followed by Patrick , Belch and Vic, all boys just stood there. "WELL SIT DOWN" 'was this joke trying to make us scared' Henry though.

"you should have been clearer" Patrick smiled at the teacher as they went to sit. "Two of you at the front two of you at the back" being the obvious thing Vic and Belch stayed at the front and Patrick followed behind Henry (a bit to closely) to the back corner of the room. 

"Now for the next two hours-".

"TWO HOURS" Vic shouted startling Belch.

"Yes Mr Criss, as you want to waste your time in your lessons this week and a load of other weeks you will be making some of it up now, and from what I have been told your teachers set you something to do during this time, you better do it because I will be checking when I let you go and if you haven't you will be having detention every break and after school till you do. I'll be checking on you every so often and not be sitting in with you because I also have a life and a job I have to do and that doesn't include looking after a bunch of 17 year olds who want to waste their time and everyone else's" 

By the end of this 'teachers' rant Patrick had already slumped down on the table fully prepared to have a nap for the next 2 hours. Henry had put his feet up on the table treating the room as if it was his own home. Belch had been listening but seemed to be agitated and was looking like he was ready to scream the second this man left the room. Vic being the smartest had kept his bag with him instead of chucking it in Belches car before they went to fuck about for their last period so he offered the last of the water he had to belch who seemed visibly calmer after having it, giving him a small smile. 

"YOU TWO where are your things?" the teacher yelled but then composed himself before walking over to the desk Henry and Patrick sat at. "Obviously not with us" Patrick retaliated back not lifting his head as he spoke, earning a grin from Henry. "Don't try and play dumb with me now hockstetter, where are they?" "Belches car sir" Patrick stated bringing his head up to stare blankly at the teacher before doing that weird mouth thing and grinning sadisticaly at him. 

"Jesus, Mr Huggins go and get your bag along with those two as well and make it quick" 

"Whatever" Belch answered leaving the room.

"Now you lot behave and be a quiet for the next hour and 50 minutes" and with that mr whatever the fuck he was called was gone letting the door slam behind him.

Vic being the only proper brains of the group actually got out his work and started doing it. "Are you actually doing that?" Henry asked as he walked round the table eyeing up Vics books like he has just brought a turd and placed it on the desk.

"Jesus" Vic whispered leaning back in his chair looking up at the ceiling. "I don't understand you two-" Vic whipped his head to look at both Henry and Patrick, Patrick seemingly bored had found it better to sit on the table than the chair "unlike you two I want to get out of here, I don't want to be stuck in Derry my entire life, don't you ever dream what New York, los Angeles or what other countries are like, because I do. You especially Henry with how your dad is why would you not want to get out as soon as, we only have a few years till the biggest exams of our lives are ... and you patrick I know you are all disconnected and shit from reality like 90 percent of the time but wouldn't you want to get away from the shit that's happened at home or even get help" Vic stopped and steadied his breath a little then slumping back in his chair.

Patrick and Henry stared at each other with a knowing look "you think I need help?" Patrick asked confused , Vic turned round to face him with a pitiful look , "yes I do, you thinking you are all high and mighty isn't normal, you have told us multiple times that you don't see things or people as real I don't know if you know you have even said this pat. Also from what I have read you would probably be classed as a sociopath a-and I have no idea how no one has seen this" Vic then mentality prepared for Patrick to lash out or get angry Henry had done the same getting ready to pin Patrick down incase.

Patrick bowed his head stayed silent for a moment then "sorry" in the faintest voice. "What" Henry whispered. Patrick didn't move his head up and continued "I know I'm like this but I have no idea how this would even be treatable, can it even be treated?" 

Henry took small steps till he was in front of the table where Patrick was, Henry brought his hand to Patrick's jaw yanking it up quite quickly and stared in Patrick eyes. As vic observed it was like Henry and Patrick had their own language. "When were you planning on telling us this then?" Vic raised his voice, smirking at the pair. "I ain't no queer" Henry whispered turning his head towards Vic, Vic just shrugged and turned back to his books pulling out his CD player letting them have their thing till Belch returned with the bags, throwing his on his chair then stomping to where Patrick and Henry sat on their table then slumping into his seat and slamming his head into the desk.

Vic concerned for Belch pulled his headphones off and took his hand to run it through Belches hair trying to calm him down. "What's wrong reggie?" Vic moved closer to Belches ear so Patrick and Henry didn't hear his nickname for him. Belch just shrugged then rotated his head to look at Vic "just haven't felt good today" "that's ok, want this, I'll do some work for you so you don't get in trouble" Vic offered his CD player which Belch took "give me your bag then" Vic said gesturing towards the chair next to belch. Passing the bag over Vic Belch let his fingers brush against Vics , earning a smile from Vic. "Get to sleep bitch" Vic said.

"Do you have any smokes pat" Henry's asked going through his bag but not finding any, in a matter of seconds Patrick had placed a cigarette in front of Henry. Instead of saying anything Henry got up to open a window. Patrick without any indication from Henry followed, wrapping a lanky arms round Henry's torso and with the other hand taking his lighter and lighting the cigarette that was placed in Henry's mouth. "Imagine if I just fucked you, up against this window" Patrick whispered into Henry's ear giving it a lick before being pushed back by Henry. "Thought you wanted help fag" Henry whispered looking out the window and blowing smoke out of it. Patrick moved to the other side of Henry leaning against the window "doesn't mean I don't want to fuck you anymore hen" Patrick smirked Henry ignored him. Both boys just let the world go by for a few minutes as Henry smoked till Henry pulled Patrick close and blew smoke in his face letting his lips brush with Patrick's, throwing the cigarette out the window then walking back to the desk.

Patrick joined him at the desk "tease" Patrick slumped back in the seat before giving in and getting some work from his bag to do. Henry on the other hand was now dumping the content of his bag on the table, for a boy that didn't care about much he sure had so much random shit in his bag. Henry then spent the next 10 minutes having to sort through all this to find all his books from his lessons.

The room fell into a silence for a few good minutes as everyone for the first time in their teen lives had calmed down and relaxed. Vic had quickly finished a maths sheet for Reggie and placed it in-front of him with a book and slipping the pencil into Belches hand. Vic spent a few moments looking over Reggie like some sort of guardian angel wanting to feel close Vic took his hand and lightly held onto Belches hand moving his thumb to rub it.

"You love him?" Patrick suddenly asked causing Vic to pull his hand away. "W-what" Vic stuttered turning to face Patrick who was sat on the table behind him. "I'm not blind you know, Henry might be but I'm not, you stare too long at him when we are together, even when you think you are alone, every time you laugh you look at him and you touch him like you are scared" Patrick explained. "If I look scared how does that mean I love him" Vic defended himself.

"You love him but if others saw, you know what they would do, that's why you are cautious and look scared" Patrick ended, 'when did he become some love expert' Vic thought "Patrick do you like men?"

"I like Henry, he's the first person i felt something for either it be to annoy him or make him like me it doesn't really matter now, if that makes me a fag then yes" Patrick answered "so you love 'reggie'?" "Don't let him know you know that and yeah, he's nice, treats me well, he's perfect" 

"Stop being all mushy ugh" Patrick layed his head on the desk but still loved at Vic and started to twiddle a strand of his slightly greasy hair in his finger. "Wait where's Henry" Vic suddenly asked. "Toilet" Patrick answered going to use the table as his foot rest. 

When Henry came back Patrick like a little puppy followed him back to their desk and again the room fell into silence till Mr fuck knows came back. "I honestly thought you lot would have run for the hills by now or be screaming your heads off, I'm surprised". Patrick just rolled his eyes and went back to what he was doing. "Is Mr Huggins sleeping Criss" "I'm not trying to be rude but as you can perfectly see yes he is" Vic replied not looking up from his paper. "Don't get lippy with me Mr Criss" and with that Mr whatever had left again and for the third time the room had fallen into silence.

Part 2 coming soon   
Sorry for any mistakes


	2. Detention part 2

A few minutes later Belch started to stir, Belch started to breath heavily which to Vic wasn't a normal for Reggie. Vic being concerned went to shake Belch slightly till He had a pair of eyes shot wide open in front of him. "You ok?" Vic asked. Belch sat up, took the head phones off his head letting them fall onto the desk then rubbed his hands over his face "I don't know, I just want to go home" belch answered facing Vic.

"We only have like 40 minutes left" Vic said trying to brighten Belches mood, Belch didn't answer and just rested his head on Vics shoulder.

"I'm boreeeeddd" Patrick whined. "I know as you have staring at me for the last few minutes in complete silence" Henry said turning his head toward Patrick, Patrick smiled. "Don't do that" Haney said going back to his work. "You're never nice to me" Patrick frowned acting like a baby. "Am I not?" Henry asked sliding his hand across Patrick's thigh and squeezing it, then suddenly grabbing Patrick's jaw roughly "now behave or you aren't getting anything" Henry whispered then going back to his work leaving Patrick to just sit there in silence as another wave of science came over the room.

Out of no where a few minutes later Henry cautiously moved his shuddering hand onto Patrick's thigh, to stop Henry's hand from spazzing out even more Patrick placed his hand over Henry's squeezing it. "Stop being so afraid hen" Patrick whispered then trying to lick Henry's ear again. Henry shuddered always "d-don't". Patrick smirked "but I know what it does to you hen". "Then not here pat" Henry pleaded.

"One kiss then?" Patrick asked leaning into Henry's space bringing his hands to Henry's face.

"No, not here, later pat" 

Patrick not really taking no for an answer started to slightly touch up Henry. "One kiss and I will stop" 

"Ugh fine you perve" 

Patrick smiled but for once it wasn't one of his creepy ones and quickly pecked Henry's lips. "Is that it..." 

BAM

A book hit Henry and Patrick in their chests (it was most definitely aimed at their heads tho) both boys turned to Vic who had a Belch still leaning on him who looked visibly annoyed. "Are you both stupid?" Vic asked. "Do you want me to answer that?" Henry's asked while Patrick picked up the book from the floor. "Yes actually" Vic said. "Why are you getting your panties in a twist for?" Patrick asked throwing the book back with more force then Vic had originally done so, Vic and Belch having to duck out the way.

"WHAT THE FUCK PATRICK" Belch shouted visibly angry. "DO YOU BOTH WANT TO BE CARTRTED OFF TO THE LOONY BIN" Vic shouted, Henry seemed to understand what Vic was on about and curled into himself. "What if that teacher had walked in or anyone else besides me or Belch saw you" Vic more or less stated not really expecting an answer. "Well no one did, did they" Patrick answered. "You do understand what would happen if people caught you right, you would be dragged out here in a police car most likely and who would be behind the wheel huh Henry... he would kill you both, we all know that, if I have to see you taken away I'd rather see it because you murdered someone" Vic stated, sighing and going to calm Belch down. 

"He's right" Henry whispered. "I guess" Patrick replied.

"I don't want to die".

"I don't want you to either, I won't let him do that to you".

"Promise".

"I promise...Still want to come over tonight?" Patrick asked.

"Yeah, I also think we can go further then" Henry tried smiling at Patrick.

Meanwhile 

"Regg calm it, breath with me, in ..... out ...... in ...... out , there we go" Vic calmly spoke. "I know they are a bit mental but if they get taken away, what if that happened to us" 

"all we can do is be careful, we can't really do anything but that, then in a few years we can be gone, maybe the rest of the world will be like this but we will have eachother and maybe one day people can know" Vic explained.

"Do you still want to stay over tonight?, I might be a bit out of it though" Belch asked. "Being In the same room as you is just enough for me" Vic answered giving Belch a smile which was returned.

"Times up you miserable lot" Mr whatever shouted coming into the room. Vic quickly took his hand out of Belches hand under the table. Patrick did the same with Henry but moved his hand to Henry's back. 

"Mr Huggins your work...Hmmm ok I suppose" Belch said nothing and packed his bag up.

"Mr Criss... how much did you do, this is definitely enough you can go" Vic packed up quickly and joined Belch in leaving.

"Now for you two" Mr whatever said walking up to the two. Both handed a few sheets to the teacher, who looked and took his sweet time going through them. Mr whatever sighed "I guess you can both go then, but hear my warning if you want to go anywhere in life you all, especially you two, need to knuckle down And stop wasting the time you have" and with that he left hopefully that being the last time they saw him and his 'advice'. 

"Do you think they waited for us after everything?" Henry asked as he slowly tucked the chair in waiting for Patrick to follow suit. "Maybe I wouldn't be surprised if we have to walk though" Patrick answered starting to walk out "come on hen we don't have all day they will shut this place and we would be trapped forever, well till Monday but I don't really like the sound of that" 

"I wish we did"

"What"

"Have forever"

"I can take that a load of ways hen you might want to be more specific" Patrick said walking up to Henry and leaning against the table.

"With you, maybe Vic and Belch, alone well at least not here, just something better than this"

"I'd like that as well, if you want a long talk about mushy shit can we do it at mine ,get out of this place" Patrick leaned into Henry's space pecking his lips.

"Come on and don't do that here again " Henry said with a hint of anger that was forced.

Outside 

"Took you two long enough" Vic said. "Did you both go and shag in the toilet of something" Belch added.

"Didn't think you two would wait" Henry's said.  
"I wasn't but Vic said I should, you have him to thank" Belch answered. "He offered you sex then" Patrick spoke up. "You shut your mouth cockstetter!" Belch shouted causing everyone to become silent for a moment. "Ok sorry" Patrick said holding his hands up. "I think we should get going now" Vic spoke up grabbing onto Belch to lead him to the car. "You two are in the back" Vic said.

Henry was going to protest but Patrick hit him on the shoulder before he could. As everyone settled into the car Belch spoke up "what do you want on the" "can we have the cult" Vic suggested. 

And then they were off.

The end  
Sorry for any mistakes


End file.
